mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Defense/@comment-125.60.241.216-20100429080416
Armor * Bullet Proof Vest X 11 * Body Armor X 25 * Local Guide X 4 * Local Tough X 8 * Camo Fatigues X 3 * Jungle Tracker X 3 * Tracksuit X 18 * Balaclava X 15 * Hired Thug X 16 * Silk Shirt X 75 * Arctic Camo Suit X 1 * Enforcer X 20 * Rebel Sniper X 150 * Wrist Wrap X 21 * Bronezhilet X 10 * Riot Helmet X 7 * Wise Guy X 30 * Stab-Proof Vest X 64 * Pigskin Helmet X 7 * Lucky Shamrock Medallion X 14 * Utility Belt X 1 * X 3 * Set of Prison Stripes X 9 * Bodyguard X 32 * Fur Coat X 2 * Snow Fort X 3 * Set of Night Vision Goggles X 18 * Locket of Billie X 4 * Pair of Dillinger's Sunglasses X 5 * Set of Falsified Documents X 10 * Ugly Sweater X 4 * Galea X 2 * Carmine's Lucky Lapel Pin X 1 * Holiday Scarf X 1 * Street Gang Member X 18 * Holiday Star X 1 * Decorated Tree X 1 * Fruitcake X 1 * Drago X 1 * Camouflage Body Armor X 15 * Deadly Armed Guard X 1 * Muai Thai Bodyguard X 12 * Silk Scarf X 5 * Royal Thai Army Beret X 8 * Federal Agent X 7 * Pair of Wilted Roses X 1 * Pair of Ocular Implants X 2 * Parma X 1 * Tigerskin Armored Vest X 18 * Gene Splicer X 12 * Mesh Alloy X 1 * PNV X 7 * Bandanna X 10 * Armored Briefcase X 8 * Samurai Helmet X 1 * Ghillie Suit X 1 * Pair of Vintage Binoculars X 2 * Guerrilla Squad X 4 * Shturmovik X 5 * Winner's Wreath X 1 * Executive Overcoat X 2 * Thugs Bunny X 1 * Egg Crate Vest X 1 * Guerilla Bodyguard X 1 * Tiger Sak Yant X 1 * Backdoor X 1 * Easter Metsubushi X 1 * Guerrilla Commando X 1 * Ranger Body Armor X 2 Vehicles * Motorcycle X 6 * Delivery Truck X 9 * Getaway Cruiser X 12 * Armored Sedan X 23 * Sedan X 5 * Town Car X 501 * Speed Boat X 2 * Taksi X 27 * CM Seta X 8 * Mototsykl X 9 * 4x4 X 5 * CM Venga X 5 * Tuk Tuk X 75 * Tracked Truck X 80 * Dvina X 12 * Commercial Helicopter X 12 * Moped X 15 * Lisitsa 32 Sedan X 8 * Barge X 8 * Oso-12 Cargo Truck X 14 * Cargo Ship X 1 * Armored Truck X 69 * Parade Balloon X 1 * Armored Car X 26 * V8 X 3 * Track Loader X 4 * Blitzen X 2 * Chopper X 19 * Surprise Mobile X 9 * Getaway Car Ornament X 2 * Prop plane X 28 * Snowboard X 2 * Low Rider X 1 * Party Balloons X 1 * Loose Caboose X 1 * Bobsled X 1 * Mara Serpiente X 15 * Luxury Yacht X 11 * Chucho FAV X 17 * Luxury SUV X 1 * Armored Limousine X 11 * Dirt Bike X 7 * GX9 X 7 * Ocelot Armored Truck X 11 * Cherepakha Compact X 8 * Riding Elephant X 7 * Bosozoku Convertible X 8 * Montaine 320 X 7 * Multi-Purpose Truck X 9 * Private Jet X 15 * Senza Pari X 1 * Tiger Tank X 1 * Cigarette Boat X 2 * Police Cruiser X 8 * Kraken X 1 * Capone's Armored 341A X 1 * Wild Mustang X 4 * Barsuk SUV X 1 * Shchuka Speed Boat X 8 * Hu-9 Helicopter X 2 * Horse Trailer X 2 * Armored State Car X 3 * Zoloto Sports Car X 5 * Dublin Stallion X 1 * El Rey Roadster X 1 * Arkticheskij Gus' X 2 * Orel Armored Helicopter X 1 * Inflatable Motorboat X 2 * Toy Box Car X 1 * Volk Luxury Sedan X 2 * Fugama Kame SUV X 1 * Royal White Elephant X 1 * Fugama Gureihaundo-X X 1 * Konstantin Cargo Carrier X 3 * Severnyy Olen Snowbike X 2 * Si-14 Cargo Plane X 1 * Pair of Pet Tigers X 2 * Trio Wildfire GT X 1 * Iron Bull X 1 * Mini-Sub X 2 * Osa 17 Snowmobile X 2 * Charm 84 MH X 1 Boosts * Extra Pair of Eyes (+3 fight defense skill) X 100 * Mutt (+5 robbing defense skill) X 93 * Shave & A Haircut (+30 fight defense skill) X 1 * Black Market Ammo (+32 attack skill) X 5 * Hyper Alert Sentry (+32 fight defense skill) X 43 We apologize, but there has been a minor issue while processing your request. Click the OK button below and please try again. OK